Hidden Princess
by LittleOstinatoSeaker
Summary: Karalina loves being a Princess. She learns all she can from her parents so she can be a good Queen, but there is one thing she won't do: marry a Prince she doesn't know or love. What will happen when her parents finally give her the ultimatum to marry?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, there lived a young princess called Karalina. She was fair with tumbling brown locks of hair, which were never in place. Her eyes were a shade of green, which was not found in the grass or the trees. The King and Queen loved their daughter very much, and spent much of their time with her when she was young, taking walks in the garden and picking flowers to decorate her hair.

As she grew older, her father taught her how to read, write, and to shoot a bow and arrows, for all ladies should know how to defend themselves. He taught her how everyone in their kingdom relied on each other, and how even Kings and Queens must work as hard as the peasants. Karalina's mother taught her how to dance, how to have polite conversation with others, even when they had a different perspective on an issue, for ladies should know how to disagree politely. She taught her how to sew and to keep busy during the day, so as not to be idle and wasteful of her time.

Karalina learnt all of these things with eager anticipation, for she knew one day she would be Queen of the beautiful kingdom that she lived in and wanted to be a good Queen. She loved her parents with all her heart and listened to everything they told her. There was only one thing that Karalina didn't agree with; one day her parents would marry her to a Prince who she did not know.

Karalina knew that she would never marry someone she didn't know or like. She wanted to be a good Princess for the people and a wonderful daughter for her parents, but she also knew in her heart that if she tried to do everything for everyone else, and left nothing for herself, it would all be for nothing, because she would never be truly happy.

So as Karalina grew older, and was approaching her eighteenth birthday, and her parents talked more and more of eligible Princes who could marry their daughter, Karalina made plans to escape. At first, it seemed as if the King and Queen would allow their daughter to choose a Prince. A steady stream of them came to the castle, and there were endless balls and parties, but as Karalina said no to once Prince after another Prince, her parents began to assert pressure on her to choose someone.

Finally, the day came when the King and Queen told Karalina she would have to choose someone to marry before the summer season and Karalina knew it was time for her plans of escape to be put into action. That night, she changed into some clothes she had ready and crept out of the castle. All night she walked, and in the morning, when the village was waking up, she bartered passage on a cart out of the kingdom.

Karalina had never intended to go far in her escape, just to the neighbouring kingdom, but her parents searched far and wide. Even those in the kingdom sent messages to their relatives in other parts of the world looking for the Princess, but she had successfully disappeared.

Karalina, assuming the simple name Lina, dressed as a humble kitchen maid with her tumbling brown hair hidden under a white cap and her fair face smudged with dirt and coal soon found herself a position as a serving maid at the castle. She had a room to share with three other maids and was allowed to eat with the other servants in the kitchens after the work was done. One day every moon Karalina was allowed to leave the castle. She would walk to the village and listen to the news crier on the corner for news of her parents and her home.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and Karalina settled into her new situation, wondering when things might change and when she would know it was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you nearly ready?"

"Yes, yes," Prince Frederick called back to his vallet, Tobias. The ball was about to start and he was not with his mother at the royal entrance about to be announced. "I'm just finishing this…"

"Your Highness!" Tobias chided as he entered the room. "Leave the paperwork! This is a ball and you should be there." He hustled the Prince away from the desk, quickly rescuing a handkerchief for the Prince's pocket and doing up the vest buttons. "The Queen is waiting for you and you are expected."

"I know," Frederick replied with a sigh, "but being a Prince takes up a lot of time. Do you think mother would excuse me after an hour or two?"

"Your Highness," Tobias answered while ushering the Prince to the door, "going to balls is what Prince's do. I do not presume to speak on her Majesty's behalf, but I imagine she would wish for you to be present at the ball for the entire night."

"Oh of course," Frederick began to walk down the hallway to the ballroom. "I would have never dreamed that running a kingdom, albeit a small one would take so much work," he added, adjusting his cravat.

"That is why you need to attend the ball and find a Princess," Tobias reminded him. "Then she will help you run the kingdom."

"I don't think that finding a Princess is the answer," Frederick answered. "All the Princesses I've met have been close to useless and - "

"Your Majesty," Tobias bowed low as they entered the small room where the Queen waited.

"Oh Frederick," the Queen said, "at last."

"Hello Mother," Frederick greeted her with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you today?"

"Well, now that you are here," she answered tartly. "Your father was never late you know."

The King had died one season ago of a fall from his horse and Frederick had been fulfilling all of his duties since then, but all alone it was a terrible task.

"I don't know how he did it," Frederick murmured in reply as his mother straightened his jacket.

"No," she replied softly too, "but you are doing marvellously none the less." They shared a smile for a moment. "Now enjoy yourself tonight," she continued sharply. "Don't think about paperwork. Eat, drink, dance! You might even find a beauty catches your eye."

"Thank you Mother," Frederick replied as the curtains were drawn and the noise of the ballroom descended on them. They stepped forwards together, inclining their heads to the bowing masses.

"Her Majesty, the Queen and his Highness, the Prince!" declared the Herald.

The ball had begun.

***

Karalina watched the Queen and the Prince enter from her position in the balcony with the other maids who wanted to catch a glimpse of the finery of the ball.

"Isn't he handsome," sighed the girl on her left. Prince Frederick was tall and strong, with coal black hair and dark eyes.

Karalina rolled her eyes. _Princes are always thought to be handsome, until they are holding you in their arms and they have bad breath _she thought wickedly to herself.

Everyone below lifted from their bows and curtsies as the orchestra began to play and the Prince and the Queen danced the first dance. Others soon joined them on the floor, spinning and twirling with grace, the beautiful gowns creating flowers of colour when the ladies spun. It was wonderful to watch, but also much like the balls Karalina had attended when she was a Princess.

Carefully she stood and turned to leave.

"You aren't staying, Lina?" called one of her friends.

"No no," she replied, "a ball's a ball. Besides, I have to finish cleaning the rooms in the East Wing tonight and I may as well do it now while everyone is out of them."

"Fine then," her friend replied. "Come back when you are done though! We always have what's left of the food in the kitchens afterwards."

"Perfect," Karalina answered before she turned and slipped out through a secret panel in the wall. This castle, just as her own, had numerous passages between the rooms and walls. They helped the servants move through the castle more quickly than by the main halls, as well as being useful for escapes and secret night-time visits.

Tonight she was to clean the royal rooms in the East Wing, to get there it would be much easier to use the passages rather than the halls. Quickly gathering her dusting cloths and the fresh linen for the beds, she walked quietly through the deserted palace. It was very different without all the people bustling about.

Coming to the first room, Karalina did a quick check of the room to ensure the was no one there; it was always less awarkward to clean if the room was empty while she did it. Then she placed her dusting cloths on the fireplace and changed the bed linin. Even though Karalina was new to these tasks, she had taken to the life quite well, which was one of the reasons that she was now given the royal suits to clean. In each room she followed the same pattern; beds, washrooms, fireplaces and dusting.

Karalina enjoyed the work she was given, it reminded her of her Mother's lessons not to be idle; and there were always tasks to be done. The night was still young and Karalina wondered what she would do now that she had finished her chores. But as she finished the Prince's room and was pressing the panel in the wall to open the secret door, she noticed the door to his study was adjar. Usually when she cleaned this room, it was closed and she felt no need to open in, lest it be occupied by the Prince himself. Now though, Karalina knew the Prince was at the ball and the door was adjar.

_Perhaps there is a fireplace in there that needs cleaning as well_ she thought to herself, carefully leaving the dirty linen by the wall passage she was about to leave by, she made her way to the study. First, Karalina peeked through the door and found that indeed, the room was unoccupied and there was a fireplace that needed cleaning. Gladly she set about sweeping the ashes into a bucket to be taken away and wiping down the mess it made. Once the fireplace was set again, she sat back and looked around the room.

There were a number of large armchairs around the fireplace, a bookcase that took up the entire wall and sizable windows that let the pale moonlight stream into the room. Karalina went to the bookshelf and ran her hand down the spines of the books while breathing in the scent of the pages. When she turned she noticed that by the door there was what could be a desk only it was so covered in papers, which also littered the floor, she couldn't be sure.

_Well this won't do_, Karalina thought to herself. _How can he run a Kingdom if he can't even keep a desk clean_? Going to the desk, she gathered the papers from the floor and began stacking them on the desk. It was hopeless, the more papers she put on the desk, the more fell onto the floor again. Unless she developed a system for where each paper should go, the desk would remain unusable for eternity.

Sighing slightly, Karalina sat down at the desk and looked at the first paper in her hand; a report on farmland produce. She put it to the left. Next page: Armoury Inventory. She put this on her right. Next page: A request from a neighbouring kingdom for flour trade. Karalina put this at the top right of the desk. Looking at all the papers and sorting to be done, she again sighed slightly, but smiled at the challenge; it would be a long night.

***

Frederick thumped down on his bed heavily. The ball was over, the guests were gone and he was exhausted. His body protested the movement of his legs as he tried to kick off his boots. Having no success though, he sat up to pull them off with his hands. _Where was Tobias when you needed him?_ Frederick wondered to himself before remembering that he himself had dismissed all of the servants this night, lest they have to endure staying up as late as he.

Yawning Frederick stretched and walked to the washroom to wash his face. Wiping his face with a towel as he crossed the room again he caught a glimpse of his study through the open door. _That's strange_ he thought as he approached the door and looked inside. His entire desk, usually covered with a clutter of papers was clean and clearly visible. The reports and other such papers were all in neat piles on the desk, with labels written in tidy script.

_Who did this?_ Frederick wondered as he sat down in the chair looking at the desk in amazement.

***


	3. Chapter 3

The nobles had taken the morning after the ball for leisure, which meant that the staff had less to do while they rested. In the afternoon when the Queen had taken the guests to view the gardens surrounding the castle, the servants had cleaned the rooms and begun to prepare for the second ball.

Karalina had worked alongside the other maids as the ballroom floor was scrubbed and polished until its white surface sparkled. The candles were trimmed and the candelabras where shinned and everything was ready for another grand evening of dancing and enjoyment.

Now, as the guests from the kingdom arrived and the nobles who were staying in the castle left their rooms to attend the ball, Karalina took her place with the maids in the balcony to view the events below.

"Her Majesty, the Queen and his Highness, the Prince!" declared the Herald.

The ball had begun.

"Oh but he is handsome," sighed another maid at the sight of the Prince.

Karalina had to admit that the white and gold embroidered suit that he wore tonight did set a stark contrast against his hair and drew attention to the Prince's dark eyes. Thinking of the Prince reminded her of her work last night. Even though it had taken a number of hours, Karalina was content with her organising of the Prince's study. _How much more effective will his work be now, with everything in order_,Karalina thought. It had also been enjoyable for her to work at a task that required more than her physical skills.

She sighed to herself; _oh how I miss reviewing paperwork with Papa_.

One of the maids heard her sigh and nudged her; "Who is dreaming over the Prince tonight?"

Karalina blushed slightly at the misinterpretation of her sigh and then rose, saying; "Not I!"

All the maids giggled as Karalina ducked through the wooden panel into the passage behind the walls.

***

Frederick danced a number of dances with his guests and the nobles of his kingdom. Everywhere he turned there was another girl being presented by a hopeful mother, waiting for a chance. As the orchestra took a respite, he joined his mother on the dais watching the nobles mingle.

"Have a drink, Frederick," the Queen offered, noting her son's flushed face. "You seem to be quite on edge this evening."

"Oh?" Frederick asked. "No more than usual at a ball." He sipped his drink. "Are you enjoying yourself Mother?"

"Of course," the Queen replied. "This is a ball!" She looked at her son again, "You're quite sure there is nothing amiss?"

"No, no," replied Frederick, handing his cup to a waiting servant and kissing the Queen's cheek. "Have a wonderful night Mother."

Then he stepped down and slid through the crowds of people and out onto the garden terraces that the ballroom opened to. Despite what he had said to his Mother, Frederic's mind was occupied tonight, though not on the ball.

He had concluded that whoever had cleaned his study so thoroughly last night would have done so while he was at the ball. It stood to reason then, thought Frederick, that they would be back tonight to ensure the job was done well enough to hold, and thus, he was waiting for the perfect moment, when he had spent just enough time at the ball, to be able to slip off and lay in wait for his mysterious helper, or even surprise them, if the case may be.

Knowing that he would be missed if he were away for too long, Frederick only had a small opportunity of time to use. So, after making his getaway to the terrace, where a number of couples and groups of people refreshed themselves with the cool air, he slipped nimbly behind a bush and then away through the secret passages that would lead him back to the East Wing.

***

Karalina had just finished reshuffling a stack of reports when one of the panels in the study wall popped open. Gasping in surprise, she looked up to see the Prince himself stepping out, and found herself in an instant curtsy, with her head bowed and her eyes on the ground.

"Good evening," the Prince greeted her calmly.

"Your Highness," Karalina replied, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Can I assume," he continued, walking forwards, "that it was you who cleaned this study last night?"

Even though she was a Princess, Karalina knew she was in trouble. She shouldn't have gone through the Prince's things! She could loose her place at the castle for this.

"Your Highness, I saw there was close to no room for you to actually be able to use the desk and I - " Karalina started to explain, but just then a gust of wind from the open passage way blew across the room, scattering the papers on the desk. "Oh!"

In the mess of papers and haste, the Prince and Karalina found themselves both on the floor reaching for the same piece of paper.

"Please forgive me, Highness," Karalina said, taking another piece of paper and putting it in the correct pile.

"There is nothing to forgive," the Prince replied easily, making Karalilna look up in surprise. She was sure he would have more to say than this. "You have done me a service," he continued, not noticing her surprise. "I had no notion that these things could be organised in such a way." He stood and put the papers he had collected on the desk. Karalina automatically reached for them to sort.

"I receive reports everyday that demand my attention," the Prince told her plainly, "and there seemed to be no way of keeping everything together."

Karalina kept her eyes focused on the papers, even though her thoughts raced at what the Prince was saying.

"You are a maid in the castle then?" he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, your Highness," Karalina replied.

"How is it that you can read?" he inquired, shuffling a stack of papers so they sat neatly again.

"My Father married a woman below his rank," Karalina lied swiftly, though she hated doing so; Princesses should never lie! "He taught me how to read and write." If she made it too complicated, the Prince would spot the lie on her and she would be made to tell the truth. _What if they sent me home?_ Karalina thought horrified; surely it wasn't time for her to leave yet.

"Why have a maid's place then?" the Prince enquired.

"I'd rather not say," Karalina stalled.

"But if you had to give a reason?" the Prince persisted.

"My Father died recently," Karalina invented. "I had to find work or my mother and I would starve."

"Oh, please forgive me," the Prince looked genuinely concerned and Karalina looked down, blushing slightly at the way she was creating lies.

"It's nothing, Highness," she replied bobbing a curtsy and turning to leave, hoping to use the uncomfortable moment to escape.

"One moment," the Prince said, before she could leave. "I would like to use your services."

Karalina stopped and looked up suddenly at the Prince, meeting his coal black eyes with her green ones.

"You are intelligent and possess organisational skills which I cannot ever hope to attain," he continued. "I can employ you as a scribe, or a secretary, whichever you prefer - "

"Oh no," Karalina protested suddenly, "Higness I am flattered by your offer, but…"

"But what?" asked the Prince with one eyebrow raised. He stood in the middle of the room in his white suit glinting with golden embroidery in the candlelight and Karalina wondered if anyone had ever refused him anything in his life.

"People would talk, Highness," she continued. "They would say I don't know my place. It is unbearable to be thought of a such in the serving world, the consequences would be..."

"Indeed," the Prince said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin with his hand. A glance at the candles told him he needed to be returning to the ball or risk being gone for longer than his planned explanation would suffice. "Then it shall be our secret," he declared. "You shall come here every morning, and work through reports with me. In the afternoon you will be free to attend your normal palace duties. I will see to it with my steward that no one questions this arrangement."

"Your Highness," gasped Karalina in surprise and shock, "my reputation! What would people think if I were alone here with you every morning?"

"We won't be alone," the Prince replied, "my vallet, Tobias, will be in attendance, as will numerous others." He walked confidently towards the wooden panels in the wall from which he had appeared. "There will be nothing to worry about. I will see you here, tomorrow, after the second meal."

Before Karalina could protest again (and perhaps for that reason), the Prince pressed the wooden panel in the right position, quickly ducked through the opening and shut it before the wind could bustle through again. Karalina was left in the silent study all alone with nothing but the papers to voice her thoughts to.

"Well indeed!" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Working for the Prince did not turn out to be as troublesome as Karalina might have imagined. Though he was disorganised, he was quite intelligent, and really did want to take care of his kingdom the best he could. Every morning, Karalina would report to the study to find the Prince already deep in his paperwork. Then she would attend to the list of things he had set for her, note taking and writing replies to various people.

Tobias was also present during these times, along with a myriad of people who came and left at varying intervals. Dukes and Lords came to present their cases of dispute to the Prince, while diplomats and ambassadors from neighbouring kingdoms arrived to discuss cross-kingdom relationships and alike. At first Tobias wondered as to why Frederick had appointed Lina, but finding her to be a useful and diligent worker, he concluded that there was no harm in her position.

The hours spent in the Prince's study seemed to fly by to Karalina, who enjoyed the work. Having been acquainted with many Princes in (what seemed like her previous life now) her time as Princess, she was pleased and surprised to find that Prince Frederick, though he was inexperienced, had a sincere care for his small kingdom. She also realised that her mother and father had done her a genuine service with the lessons they had taught her, and the wisdom they had had in allowing her to accompany them in royal duties so she could learn even by observation.

The more time she spent with Prince Frederick, the more Karalina began to admire the way he persevered even when he didn't know what to do. _What is going on?_ She wondered to herself one morning as she caught herself admiring the Prince as he hunched over his desk and his coal black hair fell into his eyes. Now when there was a ball at the castle, Karalina found herself in the balcony with the other maids, envious that Prince Frederick was dancing with another girl.

_This is ridiculous_, Karalina declared to herself one night, seeing Frederick twirl another maiden around the ballroom floor. She spent the rest of the evening in the study, finishing a reply to the ambassador of the Kingdom of the South. _I suppose if I were really concerned about who the Prince were to dance with, I could just turn up and announce that I'm a Princess and have him dance with me all evening,_ she thought._ But I'm not even the slightest bit concerned with who he dances with. Besides, there would be no point because then he'd be dancing with Princess Karalina, not Lina. He'd never know the real me. _

Karalina knew that even if she did love Frederick, she would never be content unless he loved her back as herself, not as some Princess from a kingdom who he didn't know. _He will never love me as Lina, _she thought distractedly one afternoon as she dusted some candles, _because Lina is a maid and Princes are not allowed to love maids. _If there was one thing Karalina knew about Frederick, it was that at all cost he would do his duty as a Prince, for the good of the Kingdom.

_And that is that, _Karalina decided, resolutely putting the matter out of her mind.

***

Unbeknown to Karalina and even Frederick, but the Prince had also noticed how diligently she worked, and had begun to consider her one of his closet confidants. Even if she didn't realise it, he consulted her on matters pertaining to almost every aspect of running the Kingdom. Not always because he needed another opinion, but because he saw her come alive when she answered his questions; her green eyes glowed with intelligence and wisdom.

Frederick himself had also changed because of their relationship. He walked around the castle, no longer rushed and besieged by the demands of being a Prince, but (thanks largely to Karalina's organisational skills) confidently and with purpose. Even though being a Prince was a demanding occupation, at long last he began to feel convinced and secure of his position and how he conducted his work.

_Things are going well,_ Frederick thought as he approached his Mother's chambers, _even if Mother wants to see me with regards to yet another ball to find a wife. _

This however, was not what the Queen wanted to tell her son.

"I have arranged a marriage for you, Frederick," the Queen announced as he joined her at the small table by the window, which was set for tea.

"You have what?!" Frederick asked incredulously.

"You heard me son," the Queen replied. "Here, have some tea."

Frederick made no move to take the offered teacup, so the Queen put it down again and continued.

"I know you have been busy running the kingdom," she explained, "and your attitude to balls has improved somewhat, but the kingdom needs the guarantee that you are going to be married."

"So you have arranged it?" spluttered Frederick. "Without even consulting me?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Frederick," the Queen chided, "don't be dramatic. It's not something that has to happen immediately. You can take your time with this; get to know the girl."

"I'm not sure she will be as happy to wait as I would," Frederick replied dryly. "Princesses only want to be married. Why should she wait?"

"That is where you are wrong," the Queen replied, sipping her tea. "My childhood friend is Queen of the neighbouring Kingdom. She has a daughter, who isn't seeing many Princes. I wrote explaining the situation with you, that you want to get to know your future wife, and she replied that her daughter is of the same mind."

Frederick said nothing, only staring at his mother in continued disbelief.

"It's perfect dear," the Queen stated. "You might not even have to marry Princess Karalina for a few years yet."

There was silence for a few more moments. The Queen sipped her tea.

"This is ridiculous!" Frederick burst out. "Mother, how could you do this behind my back?"

"It is for the best," the Queen answered, putting down her tea. "I hate to see you so lonely, and consumed by your work. You need to have something else to think about. This way you have the chance to meet your Princess, to grow to like her, the way you dreamed."

Frederick stared at his Mother in continued disbelief. _Was this really her explanation? Did she really think it was for the best?_ Suddenly an image of Lina passed through his mind. _What would she think?_ He thought. _What would she say?_ It was all Frederick could do to keep from storming out of the room and through the castle to find her and know.

"Frederick," the Queen said cautiously, "do say something dear."

_What can she expect me to say?_ Thought Frederick in wonder.

"Thank you Mother," he finally replied woodenly, "for your help in this matter."

And then he stood and walked slowly out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Karalina looked up as Frederick walked into the study unexpectedly. He had left early this morning to attend his Mother, and she had stayed to finish a final bit of paperwork. Now, he walked to his favourite couch by the fireplace and slumped down without even seeing her at all.

"Your Highness," Karalina ventured, worried for the Prince. She stood from the desk and stepped forward.

Frederick looked up and met her eyes and his expression made her even more concerned than before, not just for the Prince, but also for what she felt inside.

When he didn't speak, she tried again, taking another step toward him as she did.

"Prince Frederick?"

There was another long pause, and Karalina thought he wouldn't reply at all.

"Lina," he stated suddenly, "my Mother has arranged a marriage for me."

Cold washed through Lina but she fought it and her training as a Princess took hold.

"Congratulations, your Highness," she replied quietly.

"I have no wish to take a bride," Frederick confessed. "But my mother assures me that the Princess of the neighbouring Kingdom is willing to wait."

Thoughts spun through Karalina's head. The Princess of the neighbouring Kingdom? Surely that would be her! Could she have misheard the Prince?

"Lina," Frederick interrupted her thoughts, "I have no wish to marry this Princess."

_Why is he telling me this?_ Karalina thought to herself, but the Prince continued before she could say anything.

"No matter how large her kingdom is, or how long she wishes to wait, I can't marry her," Frederick had stood and turned to face Karalina. Suddenly he dropped to his knees before her. "I can't marry this Princess because I love you." He took her hands and continued as if in a trance. "I know this must be unexpected and completely improper, but I find myself incapable of anything else." He looked into her startled green eyes. "You are everything I could want in a wife,"

"Your Highness!" Karalina finally interrupted before he could continue. "Please, stop this nonsense. You are a Prince- "

"I know," Frederick cut her off, "I know, and you are but a maid, but I cannot help the way I feel. I will write an apology to Princess Karalina myself, but I simply cannot marry her while I love you, Lina."

Suddenly everything was confirmed in Karalina's mind. Somehow her parents must have arranged this marriage even though she had disappeared. They had told the Queen that she would wait before she would marry because she wasn't even there. _Oh the cunning!_ Karalina thought of her parents.

And here she was, with Frederick in front of her swearing he wouldn't marry her, because he loved her. It was all too confusing and helpless at the same time. All Karalina could do was laugh.

"Lina?" Frederick asked cautiously, concerned by her unexpected reaction.

"Oh your Highness," Karalina gasped for breath in between laughs. "Please forgive me."

Karalina freed her hands from Fredericks grasp and motioned for him to sit on the couch. Then she took a deep breath and sat on the other.

"Prince Frederick," she began, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes as she composed herself. "Please forgive my behaviour. Your unexpected confession, I have to admit, has caught me off guard."

"Oh Lina," Frederick began, but Karalina held her hand out to him.

"Please let me finish," she asked. "You have said that you are betrothed to the Princess Karalina of the next kingdom,"

Frederick nodded and Karalina continued.

"This would be a powerful alliance for you to make," she stated, "I think you should at least meet this Princess, even just once, to see how you would like her."

"But Lina," Frederick protested, "have you not heard? My feelings for you are such that- "

"No Highness," Karalina interrupted the Prince, "think about your kingdom. What would people think if you were to marry a maid? A Prince should marry a Princess, it's as simple as that."

There was silence as Frederick considered this. Karalina hoped that Frederick didn't think she was offended at his proposal or that she wanted to reject it, but the situation was too absurd to even try to explain.

"Lina," Frederick finally began, looking out the windows that framed the fire place, "you have always given me the most trust worthy advice with regard to my kingdom. You are right that this would be a powerful alliance to make."

Karalina swallowed as Frederick turned to look at her, his coal black eyes filled with love.

"I will listen to your advice," he continued, "and meet this Princess. But I love you, and should I find the Princess unworthy to be my wife, I want you to promise me something."

Karalina nodded slowly. _How could I refuse him anything?_ She wondered as she gazed deeply into his eyes.

"When I return," he stated, "if you should feel the same as I, will you consent to be my wife?"

"Of course," Karalina whispered, "how could I feel any other way?"

So it was, that Prince Frederick found himself preparing for his trip to the neighbouring kingdom and Karalina found herself making the same preparations.


	6. Chapter 6

"His Highness, Prince Frederick," the Herald called across the ballroom and the Prince descended the staircase. It was much the same as the ballroom at his own castle, although the smooth polished white marble in this ballroom was inlaid with blue designs. Frederick crossed the white and blue marble in his polished boots. His coal black hair gleamed in the candlelight and the silver embroidery in his forest green jacket glinted.

"Welcome to our Kingdom," the King greeted him formally with a voice that carried across the room in rolls. This was the second time Frederick had heard these words of welcome. The first had been earlier today when he had arrived and was shown to the King and Queen's reception hall. Tonight was more of a show for ambassadors, Lords and Ladies and alike.

"We trust that your stay with us will be enjoyed by every member of your party, and most of all your self. It is with great anticipation that we receive your Highness in our kingdom. May there always be peace between us."

The King's words were heartfelt and convincing, but Frederick noticed that once again the Princess who he was supposed to be marrying was absent. The Queen stated her apologies for her daughter's in-attendance; it seemed the Princess had come down with a migraine and was unable to attend the ball that evening.

The King bowed to Frederick one more time before Frederick moved off to the dais that had been erected for himself and his future bride. Her absence irritated Frederick. _Lina would never be absent at an important time like this, _he thought, unknowingly comparing Lina to herself.

Then the King and Queen took to the floor as the orchestra struck up the traditional waltz. The ball had begun. Other couples began to alight the floor and join the King and Queen. They looked worried, Frederick noticed, despite the confidence that the King spoke with.

***

Karalina pushed the panel open in the wall, and finally found herself in her own rooms. She hadn't been able to leave before Frederick to come home and had ended up stowed away in the luggage carriage. It wasn't until after everyone had emptied out the carriage and the noise around had quietened that Karalina had been able to creep out and into the castle.

Now she looked around her room, knowing she had find a ball gown to wear and arrive at the ball before it was over, so that she could dance with Frederick.

***

Frederick danced with another young maiden and then retired to the throne. He had never liked balls, and this one seemed even more troublesome than usual because his reason for being here had managed to avoid being in attendance. The candles burned lower and lower, almost half way through the night, Frederick judged.

Suddenly, as Frederick gazed around the room, he noticed a figure atop the grand staircase. _This person must be incredibly late,_ Frederick thought, as he watched her shed her cloak and step forward into the light. He took a breath as the candlelight glinted off the stunning silver gown.

Her long brown hair was caught back from her face with silver clasps but, instead of being piled on her head, as was the fashion, hung down her back in loopy curls. Her skin was pale and fair, and her green eyes were shining as she gracefully took to the stairs.

"Her Highness, Princess Karalina," the joy in the Herald's voice was undeniable.

So this was the Princess, thought Frederick in wonder. From the corner of his eye he saw the Queen move to go to her, but the King caught her before she could take another step. The dancing had stopped and everyone bowed deeply to the Princess as she paused at the bottom of the stairs.

_She is enchanting,_ Frederick thought as he crossed the ballroom to greet her. He bowed to her without a word, and she curtsied gracefully in reply. The orchestra began to play again as Frederick offered the Princess his hand, as he knew he must, took the Princess in his arms and started to dance.

***

Karalina felt like she must be flying. She was finally at home, in the most stunning gown she could have ever dreamed and in the arms of her Prince. The ballroom could have been filled with another thousand people and she would not have noticed in the slightest. The only thing that mattered was Frederick.

But he seemed distracted. Karalina had been sure he would recognise her, even though her appearance was so different, but for all she could tell, he had not.

"I'm sorry for my late arrival, your Highness," she murmured as they danced.

"Your parents explained about your migraine," Frederick replied easily. He spun her out and then back into his arms and they began to waltz again.

"You seem distracted," Karalina offered, noticing that his forehead was creased the way it was when he was thinking about something, even though the rest of his body moved as if it were completely focused on the dance.

"My apologies," Frederick replied surprised that she had noticed. "Your eyes remind me of someone," he explained.

"May I ask who?" Karalina asked, enjoying herself a bit.

"Someone I love," Frederick answered.

Karalina's heart sang and she knew it was time to reveal herself to Frederick. _How can I do it?_ She wondered, her mind racing.

"Highness," she began, "may I ask something."

"Of course Princess Karalina," Frederick replied politely.

"Did you manage to send the reports on the summer harvest to the district magistrates before you left for this trip?"

"Of course," Frederick replied without thinking, "my maid, Lina- "

Suddenly he stopped dancing and took a hold of her shoulders. Karalina looked into his coal black eyes with her own bright green ones as Frederick searched her face.

"Lina?" he asked breathlessly.

She nodded in response, too happy for words. Frederick looked into her green eyes and saw the woman he loved gazing back.

"Lina," Frederick said again, and then he kissed her.

Karalina explained everything to Frederick, how she had come to the castle to escape being engaged to some unknown prince, and what a surprise it had been when her parents had engaged her to him without even realising it. Frederick laughed as he came to understand Lina's strange reaction to his marriage proposal and how absurd it must have been for Karalina to hear of it.

They danced and danced all evening, until the guests were gone and even the musicians were ready to depart. After a joyful reunion with her parents, Karalina and Frederick explained everything and were married the next day. They then returned to Frederick's kingdom where they lived happily ever after.


End file.
